A Never Ending Love
by SoarHigh
Summary: Can Emily and Alison repair their broken hearts and find each other agian or will they continue to be fooled in their current relationships
1. Chapter 1: Old Beginnings

**Old Beginnings**

 **A/N: I don't own PLL**

 **Two years ago...**

Emily's POV

"Congratulations Fields, pack it up your ready to go home." My headmaster said.

I thanked her profusely excited about going home, although I did meet good friends here, I had missed being away from my family, friends for the past year.

"Thanks, I guess I should go let my friends know I'm leaving and say my goodbyes." She nods and leaves my room that's been my home at ACID Academy for more than a year.

After the tearful goodbyes and memories shared, I was finally on a plane back to Rosewood. I'm excited to see everyone and a bit anxious, but I know deep down that that feeling's for a certain blonde I used to know.

Four weeks later…..

I had managed to rekindle some of my friendship, which wasn't much considering I only really hung out with one person before I left, but I did manage to start up a new one. I met Cece Drake on my first day back to work back at The Grill a three weeks ago.

3 weeks ago...

"Hi what can I get you?" I said looking down writing the name on the cup in my hands from the previous order.

"Can I get a strawberry smoothie with a banana nut muffin and your number."

I look up to from the cup and my breath instantly caught in the back of my throat, the blonde bombshell looked eerily a lot like the blonde bombshell that at one time I couldn't live without.

I must've looked shocked because she spoke again. "It's ok you don't have to give me your number, I'll just take the muffin and the smoothie, I haven't really seen you around and thought were cute and you seem pretty nice um….."

"Emily. "

"Emily. " she said as if she were testing out my name. "Well Emily are you new here?"

"Not really I've lived here my whole life, but I've been away at a private school in Texas for like a year and a half." I said not really sure why I was giving away so much information. "But I haven't seen you around here….?"

"Cecilia Drake but everyone calls me Cece. Yeah I know I just transferred here a year ago from Cape May." Cece said.

"That explains a lot." I smiled.

"Now that we know a little more about each other, would still wanting to get your number be a crazy idea?" She laughed and I had to admit I liked it.

Someone in line cleared their throat clearly annoyed that Cece had been holding up the line that we didn't realize had formed during our conversation.

"Emily? " Cece said looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Uh….yeah that would be fine" I said looking around for something to write it on but I eventually just gave up and just wrote it on her smoothie cup, which hadn't noticed before.

"Uh that'll be $3.50." I told her.

After she finished paying for her order we said our goodbyes.

"Don't work too hard." She winked before she turned and left out of sight.

Cece and I have hung a lot since then. She's a lot of fun but I can't help but feel there's something missing. But today I've decided to take a day for myself, no family, no friends, or potential girlfriends, just me myself and the water. I haven't been in the water for the past year and a half and I wasn't going to wait any longer.

I contemplated going to the kissing rock but it just held too many memories I wasn't really ready to deal with, so I just went to the country club pool. I go to the outdoor pool to have more privacy everyone seemed to be in the indoor pool to escape the heat except those who were here to just work on their tan.

After a while I just got in my zone swimming, not caring about anything at the moment, I just felt free for the time being gliding through the water.

"Merma Merma Merma!" I heard a toddler yell then start to giggle.

But then I heard it, the voice I've been waiting and dreading to hear. "Maybe one day you'll swim like that, you certainly do love the water enough isn't that right Nate."

"Yep that's my little champ." Nate said rather proudly.

Everything went black after that.

2 Hours Later…

"Ughhh." I groaned as I woke with a splitting headache

"Oh thank God you're awake I thought I'd have to take you to the hospital if you were out any longer."

There she was Alison Dilaurentis the girl the stole my heart those years ago, and after a year and a half she looks more beautiful than ever. Her blue eyes seemed to brighten when I looked at her but there was also worry and a tinge of sadness behind them and I can guess why. I had left without any warning or goodbye to her or anybody really.

"Here take this." Alison said handing me an Aspirin and a glass of water that had been on the bed side dresser. I took the water and Aspirin thankful for anything that would get rid of this horrible headache.

"Thanks. What happened? I remembered hearing then everything went black" I asked confused as to why I was in Alison's room holding a bag of frozen peas to my head and taking an aspirin.

"You swam into the pool wall and knocked yourself out." She said not really looking at me

"Ughh." I groaned this time out embarrassment

" I didn't know you were back." She said.

"Yeah I've been back for almost a month."

"Oh I see." She says a little irritation hidden on her voice.

"Listen let's forget everything and put it in the past. It's been a year and a half I'm sure we've both changed. " I said.

Alison opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang. I looked down to see Noel Kahn's picture on the screen with Bae and heart emojis across the screen. She quickly ended the call and locked the phone then looked at me.

"Em I have to tell you some-" she tried but I cut her off.

" Tell me what that your with pretty boy now? " I said starting to get upset. I got up and walked to the door determined to just leave while my heart was still intact.

"Em!" she pleaded.

"Like I said Alison we've both change since the last time we've seen each other, it's cool we can be friends. I have to go I have to meet Cece for dinner." I know I only said it to hurt her and let her see she's not the only one who's moved on. I saw her visibly tense at the mention of me being with someone else but why couldn't I be happy if she could? And with that thought I turned and walked out and this time she didn't try to stop me.

I didn't speak or see Ali for the rest of the summer, I think both of us avoiding each other for a while is for the best. She can focus on Noel and I had the chance to really focus on Cece while after I unintentionally got the closure I didn't know I was looking for. By the time school came back around Cece and I were officially a couple and it felt good to someone to focus on, to have someone my heart will beat for. But I knew deep down that my heart still beat for another blonde, a beat that I fear may never go away.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **No One's POV**

Emily and Alison have been friends and nextdoor neighbors since they were three, The pair drifted apart afterjist up and left without a word. Alison and Emily never really did repair their friendship after Emily's return. After a while Cece's jealousy toward Alison and Noel's jealousy towards Emily started to tear apart their relationships with their counterparts, so Emily and Alison both stayed away from each other unless they had to be in each other's presence. Instead they both drifted into their own social circles. Emily drifted in with the jocks doing swimming, track, and helped out with band on occasions, but even though Emily was everyone's favorite lovable jock she mainly spent her time hanging with her girlfriend Cece, her bestfriends Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery. Alison on the other hand drifted towards the power crowd and joined chorus, drama and cheerleading, but Alison's greatest achievement was being queen bee along side her rival Cece, but there were major differences between. Alison was often referred to as the good witch, but no one underestimated Alison, she did have a mean streak that could scare even a grown man, but she never used it unless she had to. Cece on the othr hand was referred to as the wicked witch of the west and tortured students whenever she got the chance unless she was with Emily, but it was happening more and more nowadays. Alison hung with her boyfriend Noel and her best friends Spencer and Mona. But now it's senior year and the two are starting to realized that something isn't right.

 **Author's Note: So after reading the reviews for my story Can't Out Run Love and watching PLL I've decided to really finish this story. Unfortunately i had to make a new account, but it gave me time to go over my story and tweak it a little. So I hope you enjoy and leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rough Morning

**Chapter 2: Rough Morning**

Emily gets up and goes for a jog before school like she does everyday, an hour and a half later Emily's on her way back home when she looks up and sees Alison and Noel by his truck getting into some argument. Emily quickly hurries inside the house when Alison catches her off guard watching the couple.

Flustered, Emily goes up stairs takes a shower and goes to her room to get dressed, she realizes that she wasted to much time watching the couple, and quickly picks out some skinny jeans, a fitted white shirt, some black Timberland boots, a beanie, and her black leather jacket. Emily rushes down stairs and outside on her motorcycle, she looks up and sees Noel's truck drive off and leave behind a frustrated Alison with white blouse, designer jeans, six inch heels black boots, her long wavy blonde hair and angry ice blue eyes. She can practically feel Alison's anger coming off in waves even from across the street, as if the beautiful blonde would explode from the simplest touch, after contemplating she rides over to Alison and offers her a ride.

It was safe to say that Alison was upset she and Noel had spent a good part of the morning arguing because Alison felt he wasn't spending enough time with her. Truth be told Alison had stopped caring a long time ago, she had other priorities to attend to but most of the time when she was free and tried to hang out with her boyfriend, Noel always seemed to want to be around his sleavy friends. Noel's friends hit on any walking breathing girl including her but Noel either didn't notice or refused to. This morning however the argument was particularly more worse than usual, Noel had come over high and paranoid that Alison had been cheating but she had argued that he was the one who always wanted to hang out with his friends, and to make matters worse Emily was just coming back from her run, and though it was cold, she had taken her jacket off during her run and was left in her sports bra showing off her amazing abs. Alison couldn't stop herself from staring temporarily forgetting about Noel breathing down her neck, until she caught Emily's eyes. Noel had caught on to this exchange and it enraged him even more and began to accuse her of sleeping with Emily, Alison had brought her attention back to Noel who's temper seemed to flare with each passing second. Noel stormed off and told Alison she could find another ride to school, she wished her car wasn't in the shop for the next week.

When Emily comes over and offers her a ride to hesitates a little before agreeing

Emily takes her helmet off and hands it to Alison. Alison stands there and takes Emily in and feels a shiver run down her spine, she'd never admit it to anyone but she found Emily's mysterious look hot. She snaps out of her dazed gets behind Emily and wraps her arms around her waist feeling safer than when she's with Noel, but she won't admit that either. They rode to school and walked to the entrance together in silence.

"Thanks for the ride, Noel can be such an asshole sometimes." Alison says.

"It's no problem, you can ride any time," Emily says shyly.

Allison's eyes go wide, but then a smirk spreads across her face.

"I-I mean the bike, you can ride the bike anytime." Emily stutters but Alison stops her.

"Relax Emily I knew what you meant, I know how you feel about it."

They continue walking across the parking lot in a awkward silence and Emily noticed that Alison was shaking slightly, most likely due to lack of jacket, which Alison had forgot in Noel's truck.

"Here." Emily said slipping off her leather jacket and putting it on the blonde. The blonde was suddenly engulfed in the smell of Emily and immediately it brought up a feeling of nostalgia and comfort but she didn't mind.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that, i could've waited for Noel to get my jacket out of his truck." Alison said turning to face Emily.

"I wouldn't want you getting sick." Emily smiled as she stared into those baby blue eyes.

Neither of them realizing that everyone was watching them, finding it weird for the two to be together. Especially since Emily's girlfriend Cece wasn't exactly fond of Alison and neither was Noel of Emily.

"So why did Noel just leave you stranded like that?" Emily asked curiously.

And before Alison could answer Noel comes over and grabs Ali, completely ignoring Emily.

"What are you doing" Alison says to Noel angrily.

"Get away from her. NOW ALISON!" Noel growls gripping her tighter

"You can't tell me what to do Noel" she says trying to ignore the pain in her arm as she held her stance. Though Alison's features wouldn't let it show Emily knew she was hurting.

"Get your hands off her Noel!" Emily says forcefully, her protective side for Alison coming out.

"Oh really, what you gonna do about it Fields" he says pushing Alison away roughly, getting in Emily's face and pushing her.

"I don't know what she sees in a scary little asshole like you." Emily seethes.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Noel growls.

"A Scary. Little. Asshole. Who's too dumb to notice when he's got a good girl in front of him, who can have ANYBODY she wants. Somebody who would treat her better and who's definitely better in bed who can really handle all of her." Emily said as a bunch of "oh"s and laughter sounded from the gathering crowd. She hadn't intended on riling up or embarrassing anyone but the way he treated Alison made her furious. Noel and Alison had never had sex in their almost two year relationship but the crowd nor Emily knew that and he didn't want them to, he'd lose his credibility if word ever got out considering he'd brag about how good he was to Alison, in the locker room to his teammates. Feeling his pride being wounded in front of everyone Noel balled up his fist and punched Emily.

"Ms. Fields and Ms. DiLaurentis go to the nurse and get some ice for you bruise and for your cheek, then head to class, as for you Mr. Kahn in my office now." the principal says to Noel in an angry tone, witnessing the event.

Noel brushes Emily's shoulder and says "we're not done here Fields"

Emily rolls her eyes and goes over to Alison.

"You okay?", Emily asks.

"Yeah it's just a little bruise and it barely hurts" said Alison

"That son of bitch ugh! I should've fucked him up." Emily says frustrated and angry.

"Woah there killer, easy easy I'm alright, ok?" Alison said.

Emily calms down and blushes at the the childhood nickname Alison would call her whenever she was protecting the blonde. As they walked Alison couldn't help but think that the way Emily stood up for her, her profanity, and her anger made her seem even more hotter to Alison. Emily and Alison grab some ice from the nurses office then headed towards class. Emily ended up walking Alison to class and was about to leave when Alison grabs her.

"Listen I'm really sorry about Noel he shouldn't have hit you" Alison says unconsciously bringing her hand up to Emily's injured cheek.

"Ali it's really no problem, a little nose bleed and a hurt cheek can't stop me. I'd do it again if i had to except I'd actually put a beating on Noel for man handling you." she said sincerely, but Alison noticed Emily's use of her nickname.

"Let me at least make it up to you, let me take you out to dinner or a movie, i mean you did just defend my honor at least let me return the favor."

"Yeah sure, Cece has to work anyways, and Hannah and Aria are probably gonna be doing God knows what" Emily rambles.

Alison frowns at the mention of her girlfriend's name but giggles at Emily's nervousness and cute rambling.

"Ok" Alison says as she takes out a pen, "here's my number text me if you need any details...or you could just text me." Ali said with a wink.

"Ok." Emily smiles.

Alison turns and walks into the classroom leaving behind Emily and a jealous Cece watching them.


	4. Chapter 3: Blondes and Jealous Rage

Blondes and Jealous Rage

Emily's POV

I'm sitting in the back of Mr. Smith's fourth period psychology class texting Alison. My hands are shaking almost violently, waiting for Alison to text back. You know if someone were to tell me in eighth grade that I would be this nervous just to text Alison, I would've laughed and said you're delusional.

I think about the good times we used to have playing house, going camping, going to her beach house during the summer, making up fantasies. What I really loved the most was the way we knew each other, just the little things like the way she played with her hair when she's nervous, the way her lip quivers when she's about to cry, or the way that cute dimple popped up with you knew she was really smiling, and the way she laughs when she's truly happy. l could honestly say I missed that the most about her. I get brought out of my thoughts when I feel my phone vibrates.

Em: Hey. This is Emily.

Ali: Hey, I was wondering when I would hear from you.

Em: Lol well wonder no further, I'm kind of intrigued with the idea of you buying me dinner.

Ali: Well it's the least I could do for this personal savior I seem to have.

Em: Personal savior?

Emily looked up an eyebrow at Alison, who blushed a little and quickly looked back her phone and quickly text back a reply.

Ali: What else would I call you lol?

Emily had planned on texting Alison back until she heard someone clear their voice. She looks up and across the room at her confused. Ali stifles a laugh and nods her head at the teacher looking directly at her with an displeased expression on his face. Emily looks over at Mr. Smith waiting for his rant about the cellphone but to her surprise it doesn't come.

"Class I'm assigning you a project," he pauses and waits for the class to finish groaning.

"for this project you have to really figure out yourselves and your partner as a person, and explain how they fit in society. Ms. DiLaurentis and Ms. Fields since you two have so much to say to each other, you should make the perfect partners for each other, meanwhile the rest of you find a partner and get to work" he say handing out the rubric for the project.

"So how did he know I was texting you?" Emily asks.

"Sorry about that he caught me and figured it was you that I was texting since you had your head in your desk too."

"Was I really that obvious?" Emily said a little embarrassed.

"If you call staring at the desk smiling and not noticing that the class watching, then yes I would say you were but more oblivious than anything." Alison giggles.

The bell rings for lunch and everyone rushes out of class.

"You want to come over later to start on the project?"

"Yeah sure that'll be great." Alison says

"Do you need a ride?"

"Oh no you don't have to do that, I could ride with Mona or with Spencer."

"It's okay Alison I don't mind, besides you're just across the street."

"Ok I'll meet you after school, see you later Emily." Alison says walking when she sees Cece coming towards them.

"See you later" she says. Emily moves closer to Alison and whispers into her ear, "Oh and think your personal knight in shining armor has a better ring to it don't think?" she winked before being interrupted by her girlfriend's lips on hers.

Emily's POV

"Hey baby!" Cece says loud enough so Alison can hear her, burning a hole in the back of her head as she watches her walk away.

"Hey."

"Ready for lunch?" Cece asks

"Yeah, let's go" I say.

We walk to the cafeteria together and sit at our regular table with Hanna and Aria. I'm eating my salad in silence listening to Hanna's story when Cece leans over in my ear and tells me to delete the number. I look at her with confusion written all over my face. She just rolls her eyes and grabs my phone off the table and scrolls throw it. She turns the phone to me showing Alison's contact information on the screen, and deletes it. I look at her, shocked but I don't say anything because I know I won't win the fight. I finish my food quickly and excuse myself to the bathroom.

When I get to the bathroom I take out my phone and look at my hand that has Alison's phone number on it and save it in my phone as Goldilocks, to throw Cece off. I wash the number off my hand and turn around to see Hanna walk in the door with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay Em?"

"Yeah I'm fine Han, really it's ok" I tell her.

"No it's not Em, she's controlling you, she doesn't love you. Why can't you see that?"

I give her a look that says I'll explain later. Getting the message she turns to leave but looks back and says

"Ok, but for the record she doesn't deserve you, she's just using you for your popularity to get what she wants." She leaves the bathroom without another word.

I walk out of the school and over to my bike trying to avoid my girlfriend. I look up to see Alison leaning on my bike looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"You know you make it look like you belong on my bike" I tell her.

"Well you know what they say."

"No I'm not quite sure I do, why don't you inform me."

"Every bike needs a girl who can hold it down just as good as the rider." Alison says.

"Oh really? And you can ride my bike as good as I can."

"No, I can ride better than you can."

"Have you ever even driven a bike before?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." She says matter of factly.

"So how are you so sure you're a better rider?"

"Because you'll be a great teacher."

I turn around look at her and hand her the helmet, she leans forward and wraps her arms tightly around me bringing herself up against me.

"Well first things first, you have to understand how good your teacher is with this bike" I say revving up the bike and speeding away from school.

I pulled up to her house and she gets off the bike.

"You're a pretty good rider I must admit" she says

"Thanks, I'd think you'd make the perfect girl for my bike, especially since you match the driver" I say teasing her a little.

Alison looks down herself then Emily and finally notices that Emily has on the tougher version of her outfit, while she had the more feminine one and that she still had on Emily's jacket. Noel had tried to get Alison to match him during a party to show Alison off, but she wasn't having any of that, she wasn't anyone's trophy. The idea of matching Emily on the bike gave her different feeling, a more possessive feeling, like the bike and it's driver were hers and no one could give it that special look like she could.

"Earth to Alison!" I say after Alison spaced out.

She jumps, then looks at me blushing.

"Yeah sorry about the I got a little...distracted."

"It's ok." I say.

"Give me a minute and I'll be right over."

"Ok cool" I say.

"Oh wait, what about you jacket?"

"I'll get it later. "

I crank up the bike, she turns around and waves, I wave back leaving once she gets in the house.

I get go into the kitchen for a bottle of water, I leave to go up to my room, but then turn back around when I hear the doorbell ring. I rush to the door thinking that Alison is on the other end, but when I open the door it's not the blonde I was hoping to see. Instead it was my least favorite blonde of the day, my girlfriend Cece. She looks at me and she doesn't look too happy, but I let her in so we can get this rampage over with.

"What the hell was that at school today school?!" Cece yells.

"What was what?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, why were you walking her to class?! Why was she writing her number in your hand?! What the fuck did you whisper in her ear and why the hell is that slut wearing your jacket?!"

"You were watching me!" I say angrily.

"Yes I was watching you flirt with that blonde bimbo, I don't know why you talk to her she's been around the block so much, I heard even she's lost count of how many guys she's slept with, I guess Noel's just in it for another hit it and quit it." Cece says matter of factly.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I yell defensively.

"So you're defending that tramp now, oh let me guess she sucked you off when you went to the bathroom, is that why you were texting her during lunch? Answer me Emily!"

I look at Cece in disbelief, shocked that she would even say something like that.

"N-no! I was just walking her to class to make sure she was ok and I was using the bathroom, you can ask Hanna" I try to say calmly.

"Where were you after school, you know we always meet up after school." She says ignoring what I just said.

"I gave Alison a ride home." I say annoyed.

"SHE WAS ON YOUR BIKE!" Cece says turning red. " You've never even let me ride your bike but yet when that bitch wants to play damsel in distress and you just do what she wants you to. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES US LOOK, HOW THAT MAKES ME LOOK!" Cece says. "You know what don't answer that," she growls at me, " I don't have time for this I'm going to be late for work." She turns and walks back to the door but before she walks out the door, she looks back at me over her shoulder and says " Oh and I hope you didn't think I'd let you go on that _date_ with your little tramp on Friday, you already made me look bad enough today, I won't dare let you go out in public with her and have someone see." she say so casually as if it were just a second thought. She leaves and slams the door behind her without waiting for my response.

And I wonder if Hanna could have been right about Cece?


	5. Blondes and Complicated Relationships

**A/N: I know I'm the worst at updating and I apologize for that. Honestly I've really just had trouble trying to focus on this story because of the personal drama in my life, mainly my failed friendship with a blonde hair blue eyed girl who actually reminded me of Alison but in a bad way, so I really had to step back from the story for a bit.**

 **It also didn't help that PLL is on it's last season and I'm not even worried about them finding uber A, I just wanna see if they'll let Emily actually get a happy ending. Honestly have you guys not noticed how Spencer, Aria, and Hanna have their baes through everything but Emily goes from girl to girl because of A not allowing her to have a real relationship but with Paige who's a psycho control freak who tried to drown Emily. I mean but me personally I would have a hard time trusting or even being in a relationship or any kind with someone who tried to kill me because their own insecurities, but Emily's a saint who can't help but fall hard for girls with an edge, Alison, Maya, and Paige. Maya is the only one other than Alison that could actually have Emily's heart and might give her a run for her money, she was the only one who was like a Toby to Spencer, a Ezra to Aria and a Caleb to Hanna. All I have to say is if Emison doesn't get together AGAIN by the end and have a happy ending then Maya St. Germaine better be rising from her supposed grave somewhere, Emaya better happen. I honestly don't care which one they're both great for Emily but I'm tired of Emily being lonely and guarded, like what's so wrong with letting our love deprived lesbian get the girl of her dreams and be happy.**

 **Okay I'm done with me rant. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Complicated Relationships

Alison's POV

I started out of my house and across the street to Emily's. As I enter her driveway I hear yelling and then I see Cece come flying out of the door, slamming the door behind her. She mutters something to herself, then looks up at me. She starts to head straight for me like a raging maniac. She comes in my face trying to intimidate me but I stand my ground. I learned a long time ago that Emily wouldn't always be there to protect me, especially after we stopped talking to each other. I learned that I could be just as scary as the person in front of me.

"Is there something you need?" I say annoyed with her staring.

"You have no shame, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not dumb you came back to finish the job, I've seen the text messages, and it's not a coincidence Emily left after you did, I know you did Emily in the bathroom" she says knowingly.

"WHAT?!" I say angry at her accusations.

She smirks and then leans into my ear and whispers, "Did she do you rough, did she fill you the way you wanted her too, I bet you screamed her name like the little whore you are, oh but I'm assuming little Emily didn't finish the job since you're back" She scoffs

I laughed, "Honey your insecurities are showing." She looks at me angrily. "Awe what's the matter? You afraid that because I'm more of a woman than you are, that that's the reason Emily doesn't want you? That I could satisfy her better than you can? Or are you just afraid that Emily is starting to see right through you?"

"Emily's only doing you because I'm making her wait, she can have her fun or whatever it is with you, but she knows she can't get any better than me." She says jumping into the car and driving off.

I knock on Emily's door. She smiles at me and let's me in. She leads me up to her room. I walk into her room slightly surprised, her room is completely different from the last time I've been in here, it's not as girly with the boy band posters and pink everywhere, instead it's a teal blue color with a few swim posters and pictures of her friends. We get started on our project, we sit at her computer desk and do some online research.

An hour later I excuse myself to the bathroom, "Oh I'll show you the way." She stands.

"I think I got it, I practically used to live here remember, but thanks for being such a good host." I say to her. She nods then sits back down and I leave the room.

I come back to the room to find her sitting in her window seat staring out the window. She doesn't notice me watching, but I know that look, something's bothering her. I know it probably has something to do with the conversation she and Cece had earlier. I wanted to tell her about my conversation with Cece, but I didn't think the brunette was up for hearing how bat shit crazy her girlfriend was.

"Hey you okay?" I asked concerned.

She jumps. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine my problems aren't your problems."

"Emily it's ok you can tell me."

"I'm fine really, I'm just trying to to figure out a way for us to do this project without getting too much heat from Noel or Cece."

"Yeah I forgot about Noel, he isn't going to like this at all especially after this morning." I see Emily unconsciously rub the spot where Noel had punched her this morning.

" Have I mentioned how sorry I am about that?"

" Hey there's no need for you to be sorry, you weren't the one who punched me and gave me this black eye, ok? Besides I wasn't going to let him hurt you, I won't allow it." Emily states firmly.

" You won't allow it huh." I say playfully as I get up from my seated position on the bed and moved over to the window seat where she was still seated to inspect the dark colored bruise forming under the brunettes' eye.

" No. I'll never let anything happen to you, I'd never forgive myself." she says the last part so quietly that if i weren't sitting directly in front of her with her head in my hands then there's no way i would've heard her from anywhere else in the room.

We just stare at each other for what seems like hours and i get lost in those big chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be full of nothing but a fierce protectiveness, love, and a bit of what i assume is regret.

"You know you don't have to always come to my rescue, I'm a big girl now and…"

"We're no longer dating and we're both in relationships with other people, so you're not the girl I'm supposed to be fighting over. Is that what you were going to say?" Emily says knowingly.

"Not quite like that but yes." I said quietly . I grab the bag of frozen peas off of Emily's dresser and giving it to her after seeing Emily wince the tiniest bit when I touched her eye.

"You're right you know I shouldn't be fighting over you especially when we're both in committed relationships but…..".

Emily's POV

*Phone Rings*. "Hello...Oh hey mom...Oh I didn't realize it was that late…. Is he alright?... I'm on my way, I'll be there in a sec…. Ok, bye"

"Is everything alright? Is Jason ok?" I asked a little worried, but she just looks at me like she wants to say something but then changes her mind.

"Yeah everything's fine there is nothing to worry about, Jason's just having his girlfriend over for dinner so I better get going." she said as heads and stops by the door. "I'll see you on Friday." she says before leaving.

"Alison wait!" I yell thinking about what Cece had said earlier. I run out the room to catch up with her.

"Yeah?" she says when I finally meet her down stairs.

How was I supposed to tell her that I couldn't go out with her Friday because of Cece. It's not like it's a date or anything it's just gratitude she's showing towards a friend. Right?

"Um do you need a ride tomorrow?" I find myself asking.

"That probably won't be a good idea right now with Noel and everything, I'll just catch a ride with Spencer or Mona, but that was sweet of you to ask. Goodnight." she says before turning and walking out the into the night.

Friday came around pretty quickly and to say that I was nervous was an understatement. Throughout the week Ali and I hadn't really seen much of each other, other than do research for our project but she assured me that our plans for Friday were still on. I still hadn't told her that I probably shouldn't be going because of Cece, but if I told her she definitely would cancel the whole thing. Despite their differences I know Alison doesn't want to be the cause for fights between me and my girlfriend. To make things worse Cece thinks that I'm going to be with Hanna instead of Alison, "Better the dumb blonde than the skankish one, though I'd rather you be hanging with your favorite Blonde "

"Oh I will be." I mumbled under my breath accidentally thinking out loud.

"What?"

" I said me too." I reply quickly hoping she didn't hear me.

"Aww I know babe, maybe I should just call in sick. Jessica from my chemistry class is having this huge party at her place since her parents are out of town and there's supposed to be a bunch of people from Hollis coming." ,she said pushing herself up against me. "And maybe we can have our own party afterwards…." Cece continues as she runs her hand up my thigh until she reaches her destination and begins rubbing up against me in the nearly empty hallway. "Or we can start the party early." she whispers in my ear while reaching into my pants and stroking me.

" I-I d-don't think we should be d-doing this here." I rush out before throwing my head back against the locker and groaning when I feel myself hardening from her menstruations.

"Well we can always go to your house, I mean know you must be stressed from with having work, the project, and having to always spend the afternoons with that skank instead of with me. I can relieve all your stress…..Every. Single. Drop." she says kissing on a sensitive spot behind my ear.

If I wasn't turned on before, then I definitely was now and I have to find a way to get out of this before it goes too far. Luckily for me Mrs. Montgomery choose that time to come out of her classroom having already packed up for the day ready to go home and enjoy her weekend.

"Hello girls what are you still doing here? School's been out for almost an hour."

" Oh I stayed behind to talk to coach Johnson for a little and I'm Cece's ride. We were just on our way out actually, but I could help you carry that box to your car if it's too much." I offered just as much of a reason to get away from Cece than it was actual concern for her needing help.

"Thank you Emily that would be really appreciated actually." Mrs. Montgomery said handing Emily a box and leading the way to her car.

Alison's POV

I go over to Emily's just after 6 and am surprised to see that she's made dinner.

"I figured that it would be better to eat here than go out and have someone seeing us and getting the wrong idea. And you've always loved my cooking so I figured you wouldn't mind and I have some drinks if you want any. Maybe I should've just asked first, it wasn't….." Emily began to ramble on nervously.

"Emily it's ok I love it and I think it's sweet. The idea of a night in sounds great."

"Ok, um it'll be ready in A bit."

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"I know that after everything that's happened and you moving away it's been hard to get back to the place we were at before we were dating but you don't have to be afraid or try to impress me, I'm still the same girl you were best friends with just a little older."

"Yeah Ali you're right I guess it'll take time getting used to again." She said now seeming slightly less nervous.

"Is something bothering you Em?"

"No everything's fine, just tired from the long week and I'm ready to relax."

*BEEP BEEP*

"Oh the food's done." Emily said quickly changing the subject.

I know she's lying and if I didn't know her i would've completely fallen for the lie had I not seen the slight tugging from her playing with hem of her shirt, but I let it slide.

After Emily back the spaghetti and garlic bread we eat and have a relatively light conversation, but after a drink or two I feel Emily starts to loosen up. It it's until we're curled up on the couch watching Imagine Me and You, which I still won't admit to Emily is my favorite movie, laughing when suddenly turns to look at me.

" Can I ask you something?" She asks little nervous but not enough to back out especially with a little liquid courage.

"Sure, anything." I say

"Do you ever think that with time,that you could fall in love with someone, even if they don't exactly seem to be the right one for you, but you got so used to them that you can't see your life without them?"

"Honestly Em, no I was more of the soulmate type of person..." I say looking longingly back at the movie remembering a simple time when I thought I had love like that. "but it seems to be going the same way with Noel, I love him but he doesn't seem like the right one, I guess you just have to find the closest person to it." I say sadly.

My phone rings and seeing my mother pop on the screen signaled my cue to go. I tell Emily I have to go, but that I'll see her tomorrow night at the party.

Emily's POV

Alison leaves and I think about what she says about forgetting the idea of soul mates. I think about Cece and how she's been acting lately and I start to think, maybe it's something I did if I'm making her feel so insecure. I also think about what Hanna said, but she can't be using me, we've been together since I moved back, we've gone through alot together since then.

After some more food and plenty of water to sober up completely, I leave for the flower shop, and get a dozen roses. I want to surprise Cece on her break and apologize. I get to her job at the sandwich shop and see her car still in the lot. I go in and look around for her but can't find her. I go up to Liz after I spot her behind the counter.

"Hey Liz"

"Hey Emily, oh my gosh are those flowers for me?" She asks playfully

I laugh, "Sorry but no these aren't for you, these are for my girlfriend, I got some making up to do."

"Oh I see." She says wriggling her eyebrows

I laugh at her silliness, "Where is she?"

"Hmm...I think she went out back about 30 minutes ago."

"Ok thanks."

"Oh and if you find her, tell her to get butt back here, she's not the only one who needs a break."

"Will do." I say and head out the back door.

I get out of the door and look out into the alley for Cece, the only light coming from the back door light from the shop and the restaurant across the alley. As I look around all I see is crates and boxes line the walls, I turn around but then I hear a noise...is that moaning? I think to myself.

With my curiosity getting the best of me I follow the noise. I peek from behind one of the boxes I'm hiding behind, and almost fall to my knees. There in front of me is Cece on all fours getting rammed from the back by Noel Kahn. I sit and watch the seen unfold in front of me, crying silently. When they finish Noel wipes himself off, and gets dressed, Noel kisses Cece goodbye then leaves the alley. I watch Cece as she's getting dressed, and all I can feel is confusion, anger and hurt. I stepped from behind the box and she looks surprised for a second, but then she's passive again like nothing's happened.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why fuck him? Oh because he's really good at it actually."

"But I'm your girlfriend, I should be the only one fucking you." I say raising my voice.

"But you're not, are you? Did you really think I was gonna wait til you got your shit together? We've been together what, TWO YEARS?! And we haven't even had sex! What the hell is hand jobs and you eating me out, I WANT TO ACTUALLY FEEL SOMETHING!" She says yelling.

"I told you I wasn't ready!" I say crying.

She comes in my face, "Then you suck it up and deal with it, when you get your shit together maybe we can talk about you fucking me." She says, then walks back into the sandwich shop.

I leave the alley and the forgotten roses, drive home and cry myself to sleep.

 **A/N: Please review and feel free to make suggestions, it makes writing the story more fun.**


End file.
